The present invention relates to a surfboard making process which uses a polyethylene bag to hold a foamed EPS (expanded polystyrene) and lets it be treated through a secondary foaming process so as to form into a durable surfboard.
A surfboard is a long narrow buoyant board as of lightweight wood or glass fiber covered foam used in the sport of riding in toward shore on the crest of a wave. According to conventional surfboard making processes, a surfboard may crack or wear off easily, more particularly after long uses.